


and there'll be sun sun sun

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short lil drabble from a tumblr prompt! find me at shipboisterous





	and there'll be sun sun sun

Nick is sweaty and shaking, and he's pretty sure that whatever's left of his brain has turned to mush as Griffin gasps out the remnants of his own orgasm and collapses on top of him. 

"Holy shit," he pants breathlessly. "Holy _shit,_ Griffin." 

"God, Nick," Griffin grins, pulling himself up with the last of his strength to bring his mouth to Nick's, kiss him slow and deep. "You're amazing." 

Nick laughs, flushing, and shoves at him gently. "Gross. You taste like absolute dicks, man." 

_"Your_ dick, maybe," Griffin laughs. "It's not my fault you're irresistible." 

They’re staring quietly at each other now in the fading light that streams through the bedroom window, smiles fading naturally into a solemn, trusting silence. Despite their closeness, Nick doesn’t feel awkward. He doesn’t feel uncertain. Griffin’s breath is warm on his lips and Nick’s heart swells until he would do anything to stop this moment and just hold it, forever. 

"You are, you know," Griffin whispers. "Irresistible, I mean." He shifts, eyes fixed on Nick's, and runs a slow, awed hand over the curve of Nick’s jaw. “Sometimes I can hardly believe that I have this. That I have _you."_

It’s almost too much - Nick turns, hides as much of his face as he can in the pillow. “Stop it,” he mumbles. “You’re embarrassing me.” 

But Griffin laughs helplessly, leans in to press a kiss to Nick’s cheek, his chin, his eyelashes - all the dumb places people in love kiss each other in the movies. It makes something unnameable bloom in Nick’s chest. 

“God, I love you,” Griffin whispers shakily. Nick can’t see his eyes, but there’s an unsteadiness to his voice that sounds almost like tears. “You’re perfect, Nick, you’re beautiful and good and the best man I’ve ever known.” 

And more kisses fall - feather-light, dropped on his collarbone, his shoulder, brushing down his body like a benediction, or a blessing. 

“I love every part of you,” Griffin says, almost reverently. “I love your eyes, I love your voice, I love how you laugh, how you move -” he lifts Nick’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles, and Nick makes a helpless little noise that he can’t hold back. “I can’t imagine anyone more perfect than you are now, and still every day you surprise me.” 

There’s a lump in Nick’s throat, and the hand Griffin’s holding is shaking, just a little. He wants to respond, wants to tell Griffin but you’re beautiful too, you have no idea, everything about you feels like the new best thing i’ve ever discovered, you’re funny and amazing and perfect, but his voice won’t work and tears are welling, treacherously, in his eyes. 

So he curls his fingers around Griffin’s and pulls himself up, and as he finally meets Griffin’s eyes he realizes, with a sweet little pang, that Griffin is crying, too. 

But no words he could say would ever feel like enough, so he cups Griffin’s face in his hands, brushes a thumb across Griffin’s damp cheek as gently as his shaking hands can manage. Leans in and kisses Griffin, soft and sweet and tender. Holds Griffin like he’ll never let him go. 

And Griffin smiles into the kiss, and understands.


End file.
